Conner
Conner, labeled as the Kid who pretends to be a pirate is a contestant on Total Drama Cruise. He joined Total Drama Cruise to be on a ship like a pirate and to find hidden treasure. Background When Conner found out his great, great, great grandpa was a pirate he wanted to be a pirate too. He started dressing and talking like a pirate and he bought all this pirate equipment. He joined Total Drama Cruise to be on a boat to pretend like he is a pirate and to look for hidden treasure. Challenge Guide Chapter One - Conner fell off by a big wave that he called a "storm" in the surfing contest and his team lost. He voted for Reggie and he received the last coconut. Chapter 2 - Conner made it under the pole without touching it and his team won in a tiebreaker. Chapter 3 - Conner's job was to get the a monkey for the hunt and Lauren made one appear by accident so he stole Lauren's monkey and his team were the first one finished. Chapter 4 - Conner did not perform in the talent show but he stole a cow for Sophia's talent and his team won. Chapter 5 - Conner did not play any of the games but his team still won. Chapter 6 - Conner was stranded on a lifeboat by himself and they eliminated him from the camp. Chapter 12 - Conner returned to the show and managed to survive Chef the whole time. He voted for Myron and Myron was eliminated. Chapter 13- Conner was on a team with Aaron and Sophia. He swam for his team and gave them a small lead but his team lost thanks to Sophia and Aaron. He voted for Yohan but Sophia was eliminated instead. Chapter 14 - Conner found the idol but somehow passed it. He voted for Max and he was eliminated. Chapter 15 - Conner made it past the fire hoop and down the stairs. He destroyed the obstacles with his sword and finished first. Chapter 16 - Conner was a bull for the challenge. He rolled Yohan off the cliff but got tied up by Stu. He voted for Lauren but Aaron was eliminated. Chapter 17 - Conner sang Ninety Nine Bottles but it took to long so he got kicked off the stage. He voted for Lauren and she was eliminated. Chapter 18 - Conner rolled down the ramp and landed on the one hundred fifty feet mark but lost the challenge. He voted for Kayla and she was eliminated. Chapter 19 - Conner jumped into the water with out any swimming gear so when he found Chef he had to go back up for air. He charged at Stu when Stu had Chef but missed, ran into a rock, and got buried in more rocks. Brianna got him out of the water. He voted for Yohan but he was eliminated instead. Audition Tape "Aaarrrgg. I should be on your show because I'm a pirate and I live on ships." said a teenager that was dressed like a pirate "No he doesn't." said the guy holding the camera "You going to walk the plank." he said as he walks to the camera and it shuts off and it turns back on to show Conner push his friend onto a plank out his bedroom window "This is crazy! You're on the third floor of your house." said his friend "Pick me, mate." Conner said as he pushed his friend out his window. Trivia *Conner is one of the original hand drawn contestants. *Conner was on the first boat and the first one off. *Conner was the only person not to be on an island. *Conner was the first person to be eliminated that didn't get voted off. *Conner received a total of two votes. *Conner received a total of three votes after he returned. *Conner received a total of five votes in all. *Conner sat on Stu's bleachers Category:Total Drama Cruise